


Ten Minutes to Close and You Pull This?

by iArgent



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Caleb is an accountant, Dumb pranks, I said it's dumb be nice, M/M, Molly and caleb are that irritating married couple with inside jokes nobody but jester finds funny, Other, Secret Marriage, So dumb, but cute, look it's v dumb but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: A strange tiefling shows up at the Sapphire Cafe ten minutes before close. Their accountant has a mischievous streak, and literally only Jester appreciates it.





	Ten Minutes to Close and You Pull This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junkkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkkid/gifts).



> Hi, this is dumb and cute and a gift for Gwain again so heres a dumbcute.

It was like, six minutes to close when the bell above the door jingled.

 

Fjord was less than pleased, looking up from mopping up the counter to see the most colorful Tiefling alive, which said a lot as he worked for Jester. They looked around in interest. Fjord could tell because they were moving their head around to visibly take it all in.

 

“Hello!” Fjord called politely “Welcome, I hate to rush you, but we’re closing shortly. Can I get you anything?”

 

He could feel Beau watching him.

 

“Oh, I hate to be a bother.” The Tiefling purred, approaching the counter. Up close their clothes were even more startling. Their hair was glittering with a mix of jewelry and rainwater. “I’m here for Caleb Widogast? I blew into town a bit early.”

 

Their accountant? Fjord loved Caleb dearly, but he could think of no situation in which their shy, reserved, frayed sweater in earth tones wearing Human would encounter this vibrant purple creature covered in jewels and clothes better suited to a circus. They pulled it off, but weird. “Um, I can let him know you’re here…”

 

“Mr. Mollymauk.”

 

“Sure thing sir.”

 

Fjord turned and snagged Jester as she walked by with some new rags to continue helping Beau mop up a nasty spill “Hey, Jes, I-”

 

“Just switch the sign and you can do whatever Fjord.” She looked curiously at Mollymauk and his wet hair and jacket before shrugging and smiling “Can I make you anything?”

 

“No my dear.” Mollymauk answered, still leaning on the counter. “Just here for Caleb.”

 

Jester briefly looked as if she was going to question it. But simply nodded with a stony look on her face. A cheerful and kind Tiefling by nature, the owner of The Sapphire Cafe was perceptive and protective.

 

Fjord frowned. Jester knew everyone. But not this lazily smiling Tiefling. Fjord skirted around the counter to flip the sign and trotted back. “I’ll go, let him know you’re here.” Fjord assured as he walked into the back. Ignoring Beau’s not so subtle mouthing of ‘what the fuck?’ from off to the side.

 

Caleb would be in the back for hours yet. He always worked late. In fact, in the six months Fjord had worked with the man, he’d spoken of having a cat, and reading. He had followed up the impression that he didn’t do much with others by joining the gang for drinks once, and working voluntary overtime.

 

He waited until Caleb responded to Fjords knock before entering the office. “Hey Caleb.”

 

“Ja, hello Fjord.” Caleb answered, thick rimmed reading glasses sliding down his nose as he poured over their paperwork.

 

“There’s um. Some guy out front asking for you?”

 

This had the interesting effect of making Caleb’s shoulders tense up and his eyes to stop their easy perusal of the paperwork and stare fixated at the desk.

 

“He ah, said to let you know Mr. Mollymauk was here? Something about blowing into town early?”

 

The change in body language was overwhelming. Caleb’s shoulders lost their tension, he closed his eyes for a few seconds and fixed his glasses. Then he stood up, walking to the door with a more energetic step than Fjord had seen since Caleb had bought a book on break last month.

 

“Ja, ja, thank you Fjord.”

 

Wait, Caleb actually knew this guy. Caleb liked this guy? Fjord followed sedately. Tired after a long busy shift but unable to pass up the unlikely duo.

 

He moved a bit slower than he expected, Caleb outstripping him, moving with purpose. So when Fjord reached the front once more Jester had her hands over her mouth, rocking up onto her toes in excitement. Beau foregoing mouthing to just say “What the fuck.”

 

As Fjord rounded the corner he was treated to the sight of Caleb and Mollymauk wrapped up in each other, fused at the mouth. He just stared in mute fascination. Honestly, If Caleb was with anyone, he’d have pictured someone quiet and bookish.

 

Jester seemed to be grinning so wide it hurt behind her hands. Caleb was laughing softly, brushing his fingers through Mollymauks wet hair. Mollymauk, for his part, looking like he was staring at the worlds cutest puppy rather than the shops accountant, a nearly dopey grin on his lips, one fang visible, eyes crinkled up at the corners.

 

“Wow. So. This? Caleb you’ve been holding out on us!” Beau said, shock in her tone as she tried not to smile at her friends clear happiness. “I could have been bitching to you about my love life.”

 

Mollymauk looked confused for a moment “Oh, you didn’t tell them you were seeing anybody?”

 

“No.” The word sounded, uncharacteristically like Caleb had been waiting to reveal something for ages and was bursting at the seams. “You said one time that it…I’ll just do it and you’ll see.”

 

The only bright side to this was that now even Mollymauk looked confused.

 

Caleb cleared his throat. “Molly, my coworkers and friends, Beau, Jester and Fjord. Jester is technically my boss so, there's that.”

 

Then he paused. And realization dawned on Molly, from what Fjord can see. His jaw fell open and his eyes widened, before a rakish grin pulled at his lips, his eyes crinkled again, and his tail lashed back and forth before spiraling around one of Calebs legs.

 

“Guys, this is my husband, Mollymauk Tealeaf.”

 

Molly hugged him from behind, laughing.

 

Caleb looked pleased, flushed and happy, but at Beaus baffled expression hastily explained. “Molly said once it was a shame we didn’t have more friends, as he was always a surprise before. I decided to give him one last hurrah before the prank died.” He admitted “It’s stupid, but fun.”

 

Fjord and Beau exchanged a look.

 

Jester however clapped and squealed. “Guys! Caleb said we’re his friends. And he showed us with pranking. Oh I have to tell the Traveler.”

 

Beau and Fjord exchanged a look.

 

“Anyway, I’ve been away for a bit, so I came to get my lovely spouse. Ta!” And Molly swept them out the door.

 

Looks were exchanged between Fjord and Beau.

 

“Yeah I need a drink.”


End file.
